Your Song
by PixieKira
Summary: The ''duke'' invites The cortesean for a private ''poetry'' reading, but she thought another thing! S&S and its a scene of Moulin Rouge. Larger summary inside!


A/N : Woo..It's been long since I've written a CCS fic..well um, Have you guys seen Moulin  
Rouge ? Well, if you haven't theres this part where The ''duke'' (in this case Syaoran) is  
waiting for The Cortesean (and in this case Sakura) in an elephant-like room (weeeird). Well  
anyways im re-doing that little scene (Its dunna change a bit though) with the famous couple  
S&S ! ^____^ If you haven't seen the movie, go see it ! 'Cause If I liked it, you should like it too  
!! erm...ok, on with the fic ! Also remember that The duke in this scene is NOT the real duke !  
Syaoran is playing The duke for some reason (SEE DA MOVIE) The real Duke is a bad guy  
and The fake duke is not bad !   
  
Summary: The ''duke'' wants to recite a poem for The cortesean in private, but the cortesean  
thinks he means to DO it (you know what I mean ^_~) which was really suppose to happen but  
since Syaoran is not the real duke he didn't know that...hmm...Let's see what happens when  
one mind is clean and the other one isn't ! (You should download the song which is called  
''Your song'' while the part he is singing ! )  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, whats the deal with Disclaimers ? People KNOW nobody but CLAMP and  
other people that own CCS, OWN CCS ! Ok...and I obviously don't own Moulin Rouge, the  
people that do, owns it ! ..ok, I'll shut up now..  
  
  
  
  
Your Song  
  
Written by : ..Me  
  
  
  
  
The ''Duke'' stood still behind a large heart-shaped window and sighed inwardly. He then heard the door slam shut,  
he quickly turned around.  
  
''Oh, Dear Duke ! This is an excellent place for a poetry reading...''  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp at what he saw. The Cortesean was dressed in a black garter  
and over her shoulders hung a transparent black tapestry and sewed on it were big delicate flowers, also color  
black. Her long auburn colored hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders as her glinting emerald eyes seemed to  
burn a hole into his soul.  
  
''Y-yes...'', Syaoran gulped as she edged closer to him.  
  
Sakura smiled seductively as she then walked to her side towards a small table, and on top was a bucket brimmed  
half with ice, inside was a bottle of expensive champaigne, ''How about a small dinner..Some champaigne ?'', She  
began pouring the bubbly liquid into a glass.  
  
Syaoran thought, 'I will not be tempted by her..', he then spoke in a none-cracking tone, ''Actually, I would rather get  
it over and done with..''  
  
Sakura slammed the cup harshly onto the table as she breathed heavily, '' Oh..well then..''  
  
She then calmly walked over to her small, beautifully decorated bed and fell onto it on her side, as she carresed her  
down her waist, her tapestry covering her shapely legs, ''How about you come over here and 'get it over and done  
with'..''  
  
He swallowed hard, ''I'd rather do it standing up..'', Sakura looked at him frozen and then started to get up, ''Oh..''  
Syaoran quickly stopped her, ''No, that doesn't mean you have to get up.'', Once again she looked at him weirdly,  
he sighed, ''What I mean is that it's quite long and I would like for you to be comfortable..'', She looked at him  
AGAIN weirdly before settling back, ''Ok..'', He started again, ''It might seem awkward at first but as it goes on Im  
most certain you'll like it.'' Sakura arched both her eyebrows for a second while looking at him with half-closed  
eyes, ''Im sure I will..''   
  
Syaoran gulped once again as his cheeks reddened, he turned to face the wall, and took off his hat, holding it with  
both his hands. ''The s-skies..um..'', he turned around hearing her moan suddenly, she had her eyes closed and  
was speeding up the pace of her carresing hand. His voice cracked, ''Uh.. B-b-bluebirds..'' he turned around once  
again and breathed in, closing his eyes still hearing her moans of pleasure.  
  
Syaoran started to sweat and gulped, he whisperedvery quietly to himself, ''Let's see...um..'' he shut his eyes tighter  
and began to sweat even more, her moans just getting faster and louder, he began to get frustrated, ''Argh..oh,  
...riqui-tiqui-tiqui-tiqui-tiqui..''  
  
Sakura stopped her little disturbing act and sat up on her bed, ''Is something wrong, Duke ?''  
  
Syaoran quickly turned around to face her, ''Im sorry, just a little nervous. I need inspirement..''  
  
Sakura just gave him a lopsided-smile, ''Ohmy..., Let mommy help.'' She stood up and paced towards him, she  
then grabbed his member harshly. Syaoran gasped and let out a throated groan.  
  
She whispered softly but at the same time tempting, ''Does this..'' Her eyes widened for just a mere second,   
''Inspire you..?'' She then quickly let go and grabbed him by his shoulders, throwing him onto her bed.  
  
He let out a small yell as she threw him and he landed on his back, he stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled wildly, ''Let's make love !'' She threw herself on him and started unbuttoning his pants. Syaoran  
asked wildly, ''Make love ?!'' He then let out a hoarse moan as his eyes rolled back a bit.  
  
Sakura finished unbuttoning his pants and when she pulled down his underwear, her eyes widened dramatically as  
she spoke to him in an out-of-breath and seductive voice, ''Oooh, big boy aren't you ?'', She then looked at him  
squarely in the eye, ''Oh yes ! Give me your poetry now !!''  
  
Syaoran obeyed, he quickly scrambled from underneath her while pulling up his pants.He then ran-walked towards  
the heart-shaped window and stood there looking at her,he then spoke, his voice still hoarse, ''It's a little bit  
funny..this feeling inside, Im not one of those who can easily hide.I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy  
a big house where we'd both would live.''  
  
Sakura wrapped herself with the pink-gold covers from her bed and rolled herself from her bed to the ground, the  
she started crawling her slowly towards Syaoran, ''Oh yes, don't.. !!'' She giggled as her eyes narrowed seductively.  
  
He looked at her weirdly before she continued her sentence, ''DON'T STOP, I NEED MORE OF YOUR POETRY !!''  
  
Syaoran attempted to speak louder to overcome her moans, failing miserably, while looking at her from the corners  
of his eyes, sweating more than usual, he continued, ''If I was a sculpter, but then again, no or a man who makes  
potions in a travelling show, I know it's not much but its the best I can do.''  
  
Sakura began to moan once again and thumping her hands on the ground, ''Oh YES ! Naughty words !! I  
need...more... MORE!!''  
  
Syaoran breathed very heavily and he then sang out loudly beating her loud moaning.  
  
'''My gift is my song...'' Sakura stopped her other little act and stayed still her mouth a little open at his voice, He  
continued after a little pause, ''And this one's for you...and you can tell everybody..that this is your song..It  
maybe quite simple but..now that it's done...''  
  
''I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words..How wonderful life is now your in  
the world ...''  
  
'''I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss... Well some of these verses well they, ..they got me quite  
cross'', Syaoran smiled at her showing his white rows of teeth,he then turned around to look out the window,''But  
the sun's been quite kind..while I wrote this song...It's for people like you that..that keep it turned on.''  
  
Sakura quietly walked towards him smiling, He turned around to face her while still smiling, ''So excuse my  
forgetting, but these things I do...You see I've forgotten if their green or their blue ! Anyway the thing is -  
what I really mean... Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen !''  
  
Sakura's smile went from happy to shy by the comment in his song. She entertwined her fingers of her right hand  
with his fingers of his right hand and placed her other hand on his shoulders. Syaoran lifted up his right hand along  
with hers and placed his other hand above her waist, and then they both started swaying around the room dancing,  
and while they danced Syaoran started singing once again.  
  
''And you can tell everybody..that this is your song ! It maybe quite simple but..now that its done !''  
  
Syaoran's voice quieted down a bit, ''I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..that I put down in  
words...How wonderful life is now your in the world..''  
  
Then a bit louder again, ''I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..! That I put down in words..How  
wonderful life is..Now your in the world !''  
  
Syaoran then ended his song, he then realized he had dipped her and was now staring into her eyes. Sakura sighed  
longly and happily as she spoke in a whisper, ''Oooh, I can't believe it.. I've fallen in love..with a  
charming..enchanting...duke..Not that the title's important..'', Syaoran lowered his head so his nose and her nose  
were touching and teasing, He then laughed quietly and also spoke in a whisper, ''Heh..Im not a duke..'' Sakura  
smiled at his teasing, ''Oh,your not..?''  
  
Syaoran the spoke again, ''Im a writer..'', ''A..'' Sakura smiled then her mouth dropped open a bit as she pulled her  
head back, ''A writer..?''  
  
He smiled, ''Yes, a writer..''  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey again ! ^___^ Hope you liked this little weird,musical,humorous,parody, romantic,  
dramatic fic ! Its my fav. Scene from the movie but its a bit different. Don't worry Im gunna  
continue this the next chapter which is also gunna be a song-fic, please review ! ( It might take  
sometime since im sooo lazy ^^; heheh) 


End file.
